To move a cargo in the vertical direction and move the suspended cargo along a rail laid on the ceiling side, a rope hoist is generally used. The rope hoist includes a rope drum around which a wire rope is to be wound, and the rope drum is rotated by a drum motor. The rope hoist also includes a trolley mechanism for the movement along the rail on the ceiling side. The trolley mechanism includes a wheel in contact with a flange of the rail and includes a traversing motor that applies driving force to the wheel.
Examples of the rope hoist include the one disclosed in PTL 1. In PTL 1, both end sides of a cable drum 2 are rotatably supported by a first base plate 4a and a second base plate 4b. The first base plate 4a and the second base plate 4b are coupled by longitudinal beams 5a to 5c. In the coupling, cylindrical holding components 13a, 13b are used, screws 11, 16 are inserted into inner holes of the holding components 13a, 13b, and the screws are screwed into threaded holes of beam ends 5d, 5e of the longitudinal beam 5a. 
Further, the holding components 13a, 13b are inserted into an attachment hole 18b of an attachment element 18. Therefore, a rope drum mechanism including the cable drum 2 is attached to a cable winch 1 (rope hoist) via the holding components 13a, 13b. 